


Fade

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Returning to the Rising Stones after a mission, the Warrior of Light hears a voice singing.
Kudos: 2





	Fade

Though the clouds obscured the stars, the sky was a rich midnight blue as the Warrior of Light returned to Mor Dhona. It had become routine to given her mission reports to Minfillia, and now Alphinaud, as soon as possible. Not only did this initiate action sooner, but it allowed for a bit of rest before going out again. As she entered the Rising Stones, a melodic voice reached her ears. The song was familiar, an old ballad from her childhood tribal days. As the miqo’te woman drew nearer, she saw G’raha Tia sorting through the stores usually monitored by F’lhaminn. A steaming kettle sat on the countertop with two teacups waiting beside it. He finished the song and turned to see her looking at him.

“A’shara! You’re back!” he said, delighted. She nodded to him, “You are as well! How was Sharlayan?” He wrinkled his nose and snorted, “It was stuffy and drab as ever. I fear it will take weeks for the smell to fade from my belongings. Would you care to join me?” G’raha gestured to a table nearby. A’shara sat down, relieved to be off her feet even for a moment. “The song you were singing, ‘A’dahl Tia’s Lament’, was is not?” she questioned her friend. He nodded, “Mostly likely. Though, it was called ‘G’risham Tia’s Lament’ in my old tribe.” He poured the tea, brought two cups over to the table, and sat down. “What other songs do you know?” A’shara asked. 

“Several.” he replied. She began to list tunes from her earlier days: “‘From Snow to Sand’?” He nodded. “‘Longest Sun’?” Again, he nodded. “‘Bested Biasts?’” He laughed, “One of the bawdier songs but yes, I know that as well.” She joined him in laughter but soon gave a mighty yawn. “One more: ‘The Warden’s Lullaby?’” He gave a small, content sigh and closed his eyes. Tiling his head back, G’raha sang the first few bars of the gentle tune. “Please don’t stop. It’s my favorite,” A’shara said. He grinned and continued, for it was his favorite as well.


End file.
